New York Another Crossover
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: I know its been done before but the Twilight and VA gangs go to NY and share a hotel RoseXDimitri BellaXEdward etc.
1. Vacation News

**I know, I hate Twilight/VA crossovers but they need to be done to be an awesome author so even though it will probably suck… here you go.**

**RPOV**

"_Please,_ Dimitri?" I asked. Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and I had been _begging_ him for a weekend away. We had already asked Alberta and Kirova. They said if we got Dimitri's approval we could go. I guess they thought he would say no. They were probably right. Then he surprised us.

"Okay, two days. We leave Friday." He said. We cheered.

"Let's get packing!" Lissa yelled. We ran to our rooms.

**BPOV**

Alice was packing us bags. That can't be good.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It was Edward who answered.

"A two day vacation" he said.

"Just me, you, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob… I think that's it." Alice said.

"Oh is that all?" I asked sarcastically. Edward laughed.

"And I saw in the future a group of very strange mortal vampires. The whole vampires that are mortal and good are called Moroi, and there are three of them going. Then there are Dhampirs, half vampires who are trained to protect the Moroi." Alice said.

"If they are vampires, why do they need protection?" I couldn't help but ask; I was curious.

"They are _mortal_ vampires. They are _weak_. They need protection from the Strigoi, the "dead" vampires. The evil ones." This was confusing. "They are going to think we are Strigoi until this one girl tells them we're not."

"How does she know?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." She replied sadly.

**Yeah whatever I know it sucks but REVIEW with ideas please! I need to save this story before it starts to suck beyond repair! Love you guys!**


	2. Car Rides

**RPOV**

"This is gonna be so much fun!" I yelled, jumping up and down. Lissa started jumping with me. When we calmed down I got a text.

_Coming down anytime soon? We would hate to leave without your lovely face. –Adrian_

I closed my phone and me and Lissa walked to the car. Dimitri smiled as I approached. "Hey, Comrade." I said.

"Hello Roza" He said. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss.

"PDA!" Christian screamed.

"Shut it, Pyro." I said. He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my finger up at him. He glared at me.

"Can we get in the car now?" Lissa asked. We nodded and climbed in. Alberta was driving, Stan got shotgun, Eddie, Lissa and Christian were in the back, and I was in the middle row between Adrian and Dimitri. This was gonna be a long ride. I told them to wake me when we got there and fell asleep.

**BPOV**

This is gonna be fun! Me and Edward were in the front of my Ferrari, Renesmee in the back. Alice and Jasper took Alice's Porche, Rosalie an Emmett took the Jeep, Carlisle and Esme took some type of little black car.

"Mamma, where are we going?" Renesmee asked.

"A hotel." I answered.

"Are we leaving home forever?" She asked.

"No, we're on vacation." I said. The answer seemed to satisfy her. That was good, because Edward could only tell where we were going turn-by-turn. She eventually fell asleep. When we finally showed up we saw a group of people in front of the small hotel. Judging by the size of the hotel, I was guessing it was just us and them. This must be the family of Moroi and Dhampirs. Cool. A tanned, pretty, brown-haired girl was bickering with a pale, brown-haired boy.

**Lol you are gonna love the argument I typed up I will just wait for a couple reviews.**


	3. Meetings and Intrudutions

**RPOV**

When we got there Lissa said we would be staying in the small hotel with one other group. Between us, we took up all the rooms. Lissa and me were sharing a room and everyone else got their own rooms.

"Funny how you two are the only ones sharing a room." Christian said. "You sound gay."

"Lissa's dating you, idiot." I retorted. "You just called yourself a girl."

"I'm not a girl." He defended.

"The only eye witness here is Adrian." I said. Might as well drag him in.

"I'm not gay!" They both said.

"Neither are we!" I yelled back. Dimitri had been chuckling this whole time. Now he burst out in laughter. "What?" I asked him. He pointed behind me, still bent over laughing. I looked were he pointed. There was a whole family there that had probably just heard that all. Great. Now they now first-hand not to mess with me. The tall brown-haired boy laughed. Did he find something I said funny? I turned to Dimitri. "Why didn't you show me them before!" I yelled. He stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Roza. It was funny." He said as he hugged me. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head. Suddenly I wondered how much it would take to sneak him into my room. Then I remember Liss and I were sharing a room. Curses. I noticed the bronze-boy was laughing even harder. His family looked confused. Except for the blonde girl. She was glaring at him. This chick had issues. Bronze-boy was rolling on the floor laughing as I thought that. "Um… I'm sorry, but… What's so funny?" Dimitri asked. He looked amused. I took a mental note took murder him in training tomorrow. Your going down, Comrade. Bronzie looked like he was gonna pee himself. Then whatever he was high on seemed to wear off enough for him to get up and speak.

"I understand you are…" he looked at a girl who looked like a pixie. "Moroi? And… Dhampirs?" I was shocked. They knew about us?

"What are you?" I asked. It needed to be done.

"We are… We don't know. We are vampires, and we are immortal, but we drink animal blood. Tastes worse, but we don't have to hurt people." Makes sense to me. He sighed. "Relax guys, they understand!" he called.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Some of us have powers. I read minds, Jasper reads and changes emotions, Alice can see the future, Renesmee can show you what she is thinking by touching you, and Bella can block people's minds from other people's powers." Wow. Wait a second. Let's continue this conversation in my mind.

_My friends Lissa and Adrian have powers. Liss can heal people and Adrian can read peoples auras and walk in people's dreams. BEWARE! HE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!_ The dude laughed. The nice blond man who looked a lot more comfortable than the others stepped forward.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my son Edward and his wife Bella, their baby Renesmee and her boyfriend/babysitter Jacob, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." Guess I'm next.

"I'm Rose, this is Dimitri, my boyfriend/_mentor_, Lissa and her boyfriend Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Alberta, and… I think that's it."

"Hey!" Stan yelled.

"Oh right. And Stan." I said. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Something tells me that wasn't an accident, Roza." He said with a smirk.

"You're right. And neither is this." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I broke it quickly and walked back to the others.

"Roza! That was mean!" he called.

"You'll live!" I called back. He pouted and leaned against the car.

**LOLz I love reviews! PLEASE? **

**CLICK IT!**

**\/**


	4. Mason?

**Last chapter :(**

**BPOV**

We all went inside after the scene between Rose and Dimitri. Me and Edward got a room, Renesmee and Jacob got a room, Carlisle and Esme got one, Rosalie and Emmett shared one, and Alice and Jasper got one. We headed up and quickly unpacked. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Ow!" it was Dimitri. I ran out to see what was going on. Rose kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back, and she jumped him, pinning him to the floor. She put a finger on his heart.

"Dead" she said. She hopped up. "I win!" What? She looked at us. "We're training." She said. Yeah, that _totally _clears it up. "We train to fight Strigoi and stab them in the heart to kill them." Makes sense. "For each one we kill we get moljonia marks. I've killed… I really don't know. I killed two just by myself and several in a battle, with pyro's help, of course. Then I killed one who was trying to kill my Russian jailer." Dimitri rolled his eyes. Rose turned around to show us her neck. 3 little lightning bolts and a star. Cool.

"And for that I shall be forever grateful." Dmitri said, hugging Rose from behind. They were confusing. He was like, 24 and she was 18. Almost a pedophile. Tsk, tsk. "If it weren't for you I'd either be dead or-" Rose cut him off.

"Dead. That's it. You wouldn't be one. If they turned you, I would kill you personally. You are not going to kill people. I won't let you. Ever. Nope. NEVER!" There was a smooth determination in her voice. She radiated power. It was inspiring. But there was a fear in her eyes, like she was picturing him as an evil creature. Suddenly she started crying. "I won't let another person die because of me." WHAT! Who died? Why? Dimitri gave her a hug. I saw tears in Eddie's eyes as he stepped forward.

"It wasn't your fault. Mason chose to go to Spokane, he chose to go in the mall, he chose to go in the tunnels and he chose to go after you." Eddie said. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mason? Spokane? What are you talking about?" she proceeded to tell me about a friend of hers who died because of a few dumb choices. Nice. It was sad. When her story was over I thought I would cry if it wasn't impossible.

**RPOV**

I cried more during the Mason story then I ever thought possible. Afterward I went to my room and fell asleep to a nightmare. There were memories flashing through my head. Mason's neck breaking. Dimitri being bitten. Mason on the ground, dead. I woke up sweating. I saw people in the room. Everyone was here but Rosalie. Big surprise.

_What are you doing here?_ I thought to Edward.

"We were freaked out 'cause you were screaming." He explained. I gave Dimitri a hug, then Lissa. _What happened? _She sent through the bond.

"A really horrible nightmare." I said. _Stay out of that memory if you want to keep your face pretty. _I thought to Edward. He pursed his lips.

"Just a quick look?" he asked. I shook my head. Everyone looked confused. "She told me to stay out of her memory of the dream she had." He explained.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was the dream?" I sighed.

"Memories. Every bad one I have, from Mason dying to you being bitten." I said. He nodded. "Thanks for checking on me guys, but I'm fine. You can go." They all left except for Dimitri.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. I shook my head. He gave me a hug. "I'm here for you, always. I love you."

"I love you too Dimitri." I said.

"Good, now I have a present and a question. Which one do you want?"

"I only get one or the other?"

"If I give you one, you'll guess the other."

"Gift." He laughed.

"How did I know you would pick that one?" He pulled a ring out of if pocket. My jaw dropped. Well, he had been right about guessing the question. I slowly eased out my hand and slipped my ring finger into it.

"Don't ask, yes." I said. He gave a huge smile which I quickly returned.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure I would've looked like an idiot." He said with a chuckle. I laughed with him and then got up. We walked out, hand-in-hand, smiling. Yeah, my life was perfect.

**I was too lazy to keep going sorry :( I might write a sequel though.**


End file.
